


Clarity ~ LadyNoir

by Mystic_Raven20



Series: The Stories of How Our Love Happened [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I’ll miss you, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Losing your first relationship, Love, Name the tune, Patrol Nights, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, time to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20
Summary: The world never stops moving ...Losing your first relationship can sometimes prepare you for your next.Just a LadyNoir patrol night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Stories of How Our Love Happened [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Clarity ~ LadyNoir

"You've got to go. I will be angry with you if you don't." She couldn't stop the tears from trailing down her face. He was her first boyfriend, the first guy to show an interest in her, the first guy to truly love her as herself, and she was sad to see him leave. Luka placed a gentle kiss to Marinette's forehead. 

"I hope I've been able to help. To give you some clarity."

"You've been amazing Luka, thank you for everything you've done for me. Text me when you get to London." 

They gave each other one final hug goodbye, as Luka stepped into Jagged Stones limousine and left. Left Paris to tour the world with his father. She didn't feel angry. She felt free, she felt like someone had healed her wings and was now helping her to fly. She would miss him so much, but he was on to bigger and better things. Her only hope now was that she could too, that’s what he would want. 

———————————————————————

"We are proud to announce that one of our star pupils, Kagami Tsurugi, has accepted a place with the French women's fencing team."

The atmosphere was electric, everyone was happy for one of their fellow fencers to have such an incredible opportunity. Adrien turned to the girl standing by his side and picked her up twirling her around. It wasn't often that Kagami giggled, but she wasn't holding back at the moment. 

Adrien knew she was leaving, she had already 'terminated' their relationship the previous day. He felt calm and relaxed, and as though all the puzzles in his life were finally beginning to solve themselves.

His first relationship, complete, he was now ready to open himself up to the world. He realised that it's not bad to have someone to care for you. Kagami had cleared the way for his future and although he was never completely in love with her he would never forget the special bond created between them. His first girlfriend.

——————————————————————

Ladybug sat on the edge of their usual meeting point swinging her legs over the side of the building, Chat Noir was due any minute and she was excited to see him. One thing she had realised since being with Luka was how love didn't need to be scary or panicked, it needed to be developing and mutual. Although she enjoyed the time with Luka, love didn't all encompass her, but understanding and mutual caring did. She felt a lot for him and it allowed her to know what real love could look like.

She began to hum a tune as tears stroked down her face again. More tears? Really? She smiled to herself. Life had a funny way of dealing with situations. The love she had for Adrien and then the experiences she'd had with Luka made her see what she wanted and who she needed. For the first time in months, she finally had clarity. True heartfelt clarity and she had never felt more excited, loved or needed.

"I know that tune! It's ... errrmmm ... no don't tell me!" A male in a black suit came and sat next to her. Her smile increased even more. He was an idiot.

"Do you need a clue, Chaton?" 

"No, no! I've got this. Just hum a little more for me."

Ladybug started up again smiling out as she looked at the boy next to her. She felt so comfortable right now, she felt like she was invincible. In a way, she wanted Hawk Moth to send something so she could make her point by beating the hell out of it. 

"It's from Tangled isn't it, with the lanterns. Keep going, I'm so close to getting this right."

"You know, if you had long hair you'd look like Rapunzel." She sniggered as she gave him a wink.

"Stop teasing me and hum, wench!"

"Wench! Who do you think you're calling wench? What are we from Elizabethan England now?" She punched him in the shoulder causing him to wince and rub the offending area. "You need to stop watching Downton Abbey." 

"I'd hate to think if you hit that hard out of costume, and Downton Abby isn't Elizabethan. Though to see you in a tight corset ... well ..." 

"Perhaps one day you'll get to experience it yourself." She winked at him again and he was taken aback.

"What's wrong with you tonight? You're being flirty." She sighed at his words. It wasn't a depressed and lonely sigh, but a lovesick sigh.

"My boyfriend left town today. Well, ex-boyfriend. As soon as he left we were over. Caput!" 

Chat burst out laughing. 

"Aren't you meant to be depressed when you break up?" He questioned her. He was beginning to think she'd gone slightly insane.

"I will miss him, but he gave me clarity. You see he was madly in love with me whilst I still loved that other boy. You know, the one I turned you down for."

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face." She linked her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hold up Kitty, I'm nowhere near finished yet. You see, my ex, he was half of what I wanted, the devoted, without being obsessive, love. Then the other boy who I fell in love with, well, I finally saw that I didn't like the pedestal I had put him on. I wasn't being fair to him, I didn't know ... him. Over the past months, I began to help him a bit more and I found that he had a perfect personality, but he didn't have the love for me. I had to move on and I'm glad I did. I understand now, I understand everything. Anyway, enough about my love life, how was today? Were you ok when she left?"

Chat had told Ladybug about Kagami, not by name of course, just about him having a 'girlfriend', last night during patrol Chat had explained how he'd split up with his girlfriend. Her face seemed to light up when she found out he was free, he prayed, maybe, he would get a chance. Kagami had allowed him to see the light and to back of from her. His first girlfriend had even given him tips based off their relationship. Geez, he was going to miss her.

"Yeah, fine. It's just ... she was understanding of what I was going through. My home life isn't exactly ideal, and neither was hers. She was there to support me through changes and allow me to feel something real, no fake smiles, mostly just me." He explained.

"Mostly you?" Ladybug looked into his eyes and saw something there, something familiar.

"You're the only one who gets to see the fun side of me, Bug. I'm not quite this insane really, but my usual personality is boring. I have to act perfect, and sometimes it's just so tiring. I just want to burst out and allow people to see me. To see if they like me. I tried to pun with my ex-girlfriend once and she told me I was disrespectful and an ..."

Ladybug couldn't help but cut into his words, she had no idea what was coming over her, she felt giddy tonight.

"idiot?" 

He gapped at her. This couldn't be his bug? Could it?

"That's mean! Very very mean."

She stretched up and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. 

"Don't your friends know the real you?" She asked.

"My best male friend does, but that's about it. I'm just worried about what people will think."

"Chaton, you're amazing. People would love to see the real you, I know I enjoy spending time with you. You're so sweet and funny, and kind."

"Yet you won't date me." 

"You know it's not that simple Kitty, but I would like us to spend more time together. Not just patrolling but ... you know."

His green eyes widened. Was she suggesting what he thought she was? Her smile said it all, she was most certainly suggesting what he thought.

"I would ..." his voice had gone hoarse. He coughed to clear his voice. He wasn't a pubescent teen for crying out loud. He was a man. A fifteen-year-old, messed up man.

"I would love that." 

And just like that fate had sent in another curve ball. All it needed to do was send a little 'clarity'.


End file.
